Just another Day
by Katana0304
Summary: Rock Lee likes Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes who? And what on Earth is Naruto wearing? It's just another day in the Village Hidden in the Leafs


Just another day

**Hey guys. I think I've written about 4 fanfics in the past 12 hours. I just can't sleep!!!! So if they don't make a lot of sense I blame my sleep deprived brain. I must have insomnia or something. Anyone got any suggestions on how to get to sleep…………would be much appreciated. Also review on the story!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing ****be pretty cool if I did though hey?**

All was calm and peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Three people sat in a group, two males and a female. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Their sensei Kakashi Hatake sat not to far away, reading his little orange book.

The group was supposed to be training, but today was too hot and they couldn't find the energy. Suddenly like the little hyperactive hid he was Naruto bounced up and ran off. Sakura and Sasuke followed him with their eyes, not even bothered by the sudden movement. By now they were use to Naruto's actions. Once he was out of sight each turned back to their own thoughts.

_Yes, now I can finally be alone with Sasuke. Oh look at him. Sasuke you're so cool!!_

_I have to find him, I have to kill him. Itachi._

Just then Rock Lee walked over to the pair. Rock Lee the guy with a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows. The guy who, unknown to anyone as to how, fell in love with Sakura and vowed to protect her with his life.

"Sakura!" Lee seemed to feel the need to yell, despite being about 2ft away.

"What Lee?" Sakura was upset. Her alone time with Sasuke was now over, all thanks to this bushy browed freak.

"You know Sakura, I think we should go on a date," Lee flopped himself down next to Sasuke, "Oh please say yes. I could not go on if you do not."

"Um, well ah…………you see Lee, the truth is I sort of like well someone else."

"Who?" At this point Sasuke became interested in the conversation between the two. He was curious as to who Sakura liked.

Sakura sweat dropped. How dumb could boys be? Was Sasuke really that blind? Did he really not see? "I like you Sasuke." Sakura blushed and looked down. Now all that was left was for Sasuke to sweep her off into the sunset, just like all the movies. What she didn't expect was his response.

"I like someone else."

Looking up Sakura felt heat in the cheeks. This time though she wasn't blushing. She was mad. Sasuke liked someone else?! HOW?! She was the most beautiful girl in the village. All the boys loved her, all the girls envied her. If Sasuke didn't love her then he had to be gay. Just who on Earth could it be?

"Who?" This time it was Sasuke's turn for questioning.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on Sasuke, just tell us." Lee, quiet since Sakura had rejected him, finally spoke up.

"Just leave it alone."

"Sasuke," Sakura started to beg, "Please tell us."

Sasuke looked over at her. Did she really think that she would get him with those puppy dog eyes? Kakashi took this time to walk over to the three, having heard the whole conversation with his awesome ninja-ness.

"You know Sasuke, we can make this difficult or we can make this easy. You will tell us who you like, how it happens is up to you."

Naruto chose this moment to return. He was wearing a huge black trench coat. "Sasuke can you help me please? I can't get my pants back on."

Everyone turned to stare at the boy. "What?! I got up, went to the bathroom and now I can't put my pants on. So I got this trench coat, covered myself up and came to ask Sasuke for help"

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto. Grabbing the shorter boy by the ear, he dragged him away. "Wait Sasuke," Sakura screamed, "Who do you like?" This made Naruto laugh and Sasuke walked faster, not caring that Naruto was struggling to keep up.

Once they were safely in the bathroom, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So Sasuke, who do you like?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke from under his eye lids. His voice had a hint of playfulness to it.

"Baka," Sasuke mumbled. In two easy steps Sasuke crossed the room and kissed the other boy. Naruto's response was instantaneous. His arms snaked around Sasuke's neck. Strong arms grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him close.

Drawing back Naruto let the trench coat drop, reviling a sailor outfit. Sasuke stared. What on Earth? "Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "did you tell them about us?"

"N-no," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Never, no one needs to know."

"Good," Naruto noticed Sasuke staring, "Do you like what you see?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and once again pulled him into a kiss. Yes he liked what he saw, very much.

Back outside Sakura still sat with Lee and Kakashi. They were discussing who Sasuke liked. Never in a million years would they guess, though Kakashi may suspect something.

It was just another day in the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

**Okay well thats another one done. I don't know where it came from. Anyway REVIEW!!**


End file.
